The Organic Transformer
by PredatorHuntress
Summary: What would happen if a girl got caught in the fight between two Transformers and energon got in her blood stream? Well, let's just say that weird things start to happen and only a few beings can help her. But, is she willing to accept their help? Rated for slight swearing and violence. OcxOc
1. Enter Stage Right

I own nothing! Only the Ocs are mine, everything else is not! Now that I've gotten that out there, I hope you guys like the story!

She couldn't _believe_ that this was happening! Of all the times, why did he have to pick _today_ to fertilize the fields?! Ruth Anne couldn't believe her rotten luck. She was _supposed_ to be at the movies by now with her best friends, watching one of the BEST movies out there. Transformers. But nooooo, her dad had to decide that today was the perfect day to spread a fresh layer of manure over the fields. And guess who was the lucky gal who got to drive the tractor. You guessed it, Ruth Anne.

Speaking of which, the stupid hunk of rusted junk had decided not to start today. But Ruth Anne's dad wouldn't have it. He sent her out to the local, 15 miles away, Tractor Supply to RENT a tractor. Apparently, he was determined to ruin her day.

-Ruth Anne's POV-

'I can't believe him,' I angrily thought as the truck gave another lurch over the roughly paved road, 'I mean, just _what_ does he have against me!' So far, the only highlight of my day had been when the toaster hadn't burned my toast. Which was extremely abnormal, ever since I (accidentally) set the thing on fire, it had succeeded in burning my toast. EVERY. TIME. But, only MY toast, no one else's. I guess the spiteful thing was out for revenge. Oh well, back to the task at hand. The small town of North Carolina had FINALLY come into view. That was the only downside of living 15 miles away from town, it took FOREVER to run errands. Besides that, it was pretty good.

Pulling up to the Tractor Supply, I put the truck into park and switched off the engine. Hopping out of the cab, I noticed that my _favorite_ employee was working today. *Cue Sarcasm* I mentally sighed as I walked into the store, the musty smell of cattle and horse feed filling my nose.

"Oh, look who it is. Little Miss Ruthy Anny, here to cause me trouble. Am I right", called Christopher from behind the counter.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. What do ya have in way of tractors in stock for rent right now," I asked grouchily, in no mood to deal with this prick right now.

"Well, you happen to be in luck, a brand new Ford showed up just last night."

"Yippee for me," I muttered under my breath as I followed Chris through the store and out the rear door, right into the tractor and trailer lot.

Scattered around the fenced-in area were several trailers and 4 or 5 tractors. But, what caught my eye was the Cherry Red Ford sitting smack-dab in the middle of the lot. The paint was flawless, not a scratch on it. The tires were midnight black, like they'd never even TOUCHED the red North Carolinian soil.

"Well, I can see that you've already spotted the new Ford," Chis chuckled.

"I'd have to be blind not to, I mean it's kinda hard to miss," I replied.

"Yeah, she's a 'bute all right. Sorta weird though."

"Oh, and how's that," I asked.

"Well, when I showed up this mourning, she was already here. I hadn't been told to expect a new tractor, so I called the employee who was on shift yesterday. He said that he didn't know nothin' about it," Chris explained. All the while, we were walking closer to the Ford so I could have a look at it.

"Yeah, that is weird. She sure is the best looking tractor here though," I said as I glanced around at the other 'tractors'. If you could call those hunk of junks tractors. I'd bet you 5 bucks that half of them wouldn't even turn over.

"And just what are you getting at." Chris sneered at me. 'Ew', I thought, the few teeth that he had left were stained yellow and riddled with cavities.

"What I'm getting at is you should rent it out to me and my family for the week and let us 'break it in' for you," I replied.

"And just why should I do that," Chris snapped at me.

"Because, you still owe my brother and I for rewiring all of the the lights on the trailers in this lot. Which, may I remind you, was off the books, and wouldn't be very good for your boss to hear about," I coyly answered him with. I knew that I had him there, because it was his fault that the wiring went bad in the first place. And to save his hide, he had come to my brother and me to rewire them. If word had gotten to his boss, he'd have been fired before he could say, 'But!'

"Alright, alright. And before you get any ideas, you'd best get that tractor and your butt off this lot! Now, here are the keys, and the tank is full of gas. Pull your truck and trailer around here and load it up," Chris told me as he tossed me the keys and took off back to the main building.

'Wow, that was easier than I thought it would be. Oh well, fun's over now, better get that tractor loaded up and get back to work,' I thought to myself.

I walked through the gate and back around to the front of the building and hopped into my truck. Throwing it into reverse, and being mindful of the trailer behind it, backed out of the parking space and drove back around to where the lot was. I carefully backed into the lot so that the tractor was lined up with the trailer. Hopping back out of the truck, I walked around to the back of the trailer and let down the ramps.

'Uh, either these things are getting heavier or I am REALLY out of shape from sitting around the house during the winter,' I thought as I struggled to lower the 50 lb. ramps.

Alright, now for the some-what easy part. Walking the few feet to where the Ford sat, I climbed up into the driver's seat and thought, 'Daaaamn, you talkin' about a comfy seat.' Placing the key that Chris had given me in the starter, I twisted my wrist and the engine started right up. 'Weird,' I thought, 'Normally they kinda grunt when they're started for the first time. And this thing purrs like a kitten. Oh well, we'll just have to see how this goes.'

Reaching down and twisting on the park brake, plus giving the actual brake a stomp, the tractor once again became mobile. Shifting the tractor into low gear, first gear, and then finally forward, the tractor blew a little smoke before finally rolling forward. The Ford then eased up the ramps onto the bed of the trailer I'd brought with me. Looking at the bed of the truck hooked to the trailer, I could see it lower down about 5 inches under the weight of the tractor and trailer. 'Wow,' I thought, 'This thing must weigh half a ton to make it lower THAT much.'

After cutting the tractor off and putting it in park, I hopped off of the seat and landed on the trailer. 'Well, there went my knees,' I thought with a grimace. After quickly strapping down the tractor to make sure it wouldn't move or shift during the ride home, I limped towards to the back end of the bed and gingerly stepped off. With that taken care of, I proceeded to raise the ramps back up and latch them in place. 'Yeah, these things are definitely getting heavier,' was my only thought as I grunted and strained to lift the heavy ramps.

Finally latching the ramps in place and taking a moment to sag against them for a short rest and thought to myself, 'Great, it's not even 10 AM yet, and I'm already breaking a sweat. Well, might as well get this thing back to the farm and put it to work.' Getting up from my resting spot, I walking around to the drivers door and hopped in. 'Well, off we go into the wild blue yonder,' was my only thought as I started the truck up and pulled out of the lot and got on the road to home.

Yay! My very first story! I hope you guys really liked it, and there _will_ some more action in the next chapter. If you have any suggestions or comments, please tell me. By the way, if someone would like to be my beta reader, I'd be estatic!


	2. Meeting Mirage

"Damn all of this organic scrap to the Pit," I shouted angrily.

'This is disgusting, it's getting in all of my joints and under my plating! If I rust because of this, there's going to be hell to pay,' was only thought as I drug my self out of the lake.

'Great,this is just getting better and better. My location system has been knocked out, so now I can't even triangulate my location and send it to Optimus so that he can come and get me.'

I then proceeded to look around at the small clearing that surrounded the lake and tried to see if there was anything in the vicinity that could be a possible threat. Seeing none, I started to move towards the 'forest' that seemed to cover a lot of the landscape in this area.

There were a lot of these tall things that started as one large cylinder at the bottom and then expanded and 'branched out' towards the top. Attached to the little branched out parts were little triangle shaped things that let the moonlight shine through them. I couldn't help but think ,'What a strange and unique place this is.'

After wondering around for a while, I exited the forest and came upon a long strip of black material. Looking back and forth between the directions and seeing a few lights on one end, I decided to walk that way and investigate.

'This sure would be going a lot faster if I had a vehicle form,' I thought as the lights slowly got closer and closer, 'Hopefully there will be something near these lights that I can scan so I won't have to stay in my bipedal form.'

About half way to the source of the lights, I saw a group of small buildings (When I say small, I mean big enough that I could stand in the biggest one and might be able to crawl into the smallest with the proper motivation) off to one side, which was connect to the main black strip by a long path of small rocks. And my day seemed to be getting just a bit better, because sitting right in front of the largest building was a type of vehicle.

The vehicle is what would be known as a 'tractor,' if you knew what it was. I couldn't help but admire the way that the moonlight gleamed off of the slick red paint. Giant black tires would assure that I wouldn't get stuck up in mud and other undesirable Earth substances. (Even though I wouldn't have much trouble getting out if it anyway.)

'This is _perfect_,' was my only thought as I started to scan the machinery, 'and I'd better hurry too, the sun's starting to come up and it'll be light soon.'

After completing the scan and quickly transforming, I took off in the direction of the now disappearing lights. 'This is definitely improving my time.'

Within 5 minutes I had reached the source of the lights. It turned out to be a small town of sorts. Little buildings were scattered all around one main strip of the black pavement. And to my utter joy, sitting a little off behind most of the buildings was a little drive-through 'sanitation station.'

'Oh thank Prime! I can finally get this muck off of me before I rust,' was my only thought as I quickly accelerated towards the structure.

With a little persuasion and a little shock, the thing quickly started to squirt out water and some type of cleanser. Driving into the little structure, I couldn't help but let out a groan and settle heavily on my shocks. The warm water felt _amazing_! After finishing with that, I exited the little hut and drove through a blast of air that removed all of the remaining water from my form.

Though when I got over the great experience of finally being clean again, I realized to my horror that is was now almost light. I looked around frantically for a place to wait the day out and not be noticed.

After a moment of looking around, I spotted an area that had several other vehicles that looked liked my current form, thought they were eaten through with rust.

'Uh, to think that that could be me if I hadn't of happened across that cleansing station'.

After quickly making sure that there was no one around to see me, I quickly transformed and jumped over the fence that surrounded the small area. Quickly assessing my surroundings, I determined that the best way to stay out of sight from the main 'road' would be in the middle surrounded by all of the other vehicles.

'Well, this ought to give me plenty of time to ponder my predicament and try to think of a way to contact the Autobots, seeing that my comms aren't exactly operational right now,' was my sarcastic thoughts on the situation.

Though, to my surprise, another vehicle soon arrived and parked behind the small lot. A small organic then exited the 'car' and proceeded to unlatch the gates that led into the lot. After a quick scan, I determined that the fleshy was a male human. The human then entered and latched the gates behind himself.

It was to my dismay that when the human turned around, his gaze immediately landed on my form.

'No no, little fleshy. Just pretend that I'm not here,' I quietly thought to myself.

It was no use though, because after he noticed my presence, he started to advance in my direction. Once he reached me, he proceeded to circle my form like some kind of predator and I suddenly felt uneasy.

'What am I afraid of, it's not like this small organic can actually hurt me,' I tried to convince myself. It didn't help though, because the feeling of unease just continued to grow.

The male then had the lug nuts to _climb onto me_ and _take my key out!_ Apparently satisfied with what he found, the human then turned and entered the building which the lot was behind. '_HOW DARE HE_,' I thought, '_HOW DARE HE TOUCH ME!'_

My anger didn't last though, because not too much later, _another_ human arrived. 'Just how many of these things are there,' I thought with a sigh.

This one appeared to be different though, and my scan proved that to be correct by telling me that she was a femme (female). She spared me no glance though and just continued on into the building which the male was currently occupying.

It wasn't but just a few minutes until both of the humans exited the building into the lot that I was currently in. And just as before, the humans' gaze both immediately fell upon me. 'Must be because I'm so sexy,' I thought with a silent snicker.

And apparently that was the case, because the female walked over to my form and, just as the male did, circled me. Though there was something much different to the way that she did it, her stance was a lot less...predatory. She seemed to actually appreciate the way that the sun gleamed off of my paint and glimmered in the light.

The two humans then engaged in a conversation that, I had the feeling, I was the topic of. To my chagrin, I hadn't been able to tap into any of the human databases and 'learn' any of their languages. I was pretty much left in the dark about their little chat.

Their conversation didn't last long though. It reached an end with the male handing what looked like MY keys over to the female before sulking back into the building. The female then went and retrieved her 'truck' which was pulling a contraption similar to some of those around me. She carefully backed up too me and got out to lower the ramps on the 'trailer.'

'What just happened here,' I wondered. But my wonderment didn't last long as the female approached me again and proceeded to climb my form and sit down. The weird thing was, I didn't quite mind her sitting on me. Though if that male tried it again, he'd be in for one BIG surprise.

While I was lost in thought about what I'd do to the male if he tried that again, the female proceeded to insert my key into me and I was yanked back to the present. Deciding that I would actually play along and cranked when she turned the key in the ignition.

When I heard her give a small gasp at the roar of my engine, I couldn't help but feel my manly pride swelling. (Not _THAT_ manly pride swelling, you bunch of nasties!) It felt good to impress a femme after all of the centuries adrift in space.

I proceeded to slowly creep forward up the ramps and onto the bed of the trailer. I heard it moan as my heavy weight settled upon it. After turning my motor off and making sure that I wouldn't roll anywhere, the female made the unwise decision of jumping down from her perch on my seat.

To my disgust, I heard several pops as her knees bent to absorb some of the impact. 'That was _NOT_ a pleasant sound,' I thought in disgust.

After recovering from the jump, the female then strapped me down to the trailer. What, did she think that I was going to try and get up and walk away? Well...never mind.

When that was apparently done with, she lifted the ramps and once again got in her vehicle. We slowly started to accelerate and pulled away from the building and lot that I had been occupying.

'Well, here we go. This might actually be a little fun,' I thought as we began to pick up speed and pull away from the small town.


	3. Strange Things

First off, I don't own Transformers. The only thing that is mine are the OCs.

I would also like to point out that this is a_ different _Mirage. It had completely slipped my mind when I picked his name that there already was a Mirage, and now I am contemplating going back and changing his name. I probably won't though, for the sake of now confusing people.

So, with that done and over with, ON WITH THE STORY!

xXXx

"You _WHAT_!"

"All I did was bring up the incident with the wiring in the lights, so just what are you getting your panties in a knot for?"

"All I'm saying is that it wasn't right for you to do that," replied my brother.

"No, you're wrong! It was right, because he never completely repaid us for it and now this will make us even," was my angry retort.

I could tell that he still wasn't very satisfied, but I didn't really care! As long as he let me do my job and didn't interfere, then I could care less about what he thought.

"Fine, just get the Northern and Eastern fields done, and then come and grab some food. And I'm sure that you know where the spreader and all of the other stuff is," was his only reply before walking off.

'Well, someone's in a bitchy mood,' ran through my head as I walked towards the tractor that was now unloaded. Well, it wasn't my problem and I wasn't going to worry about it.

So, lets see here. I climbed up into the tractor seat and started the Ford up. The engine started without any trouble and a small roar. 'Don't think I'll ever get tired of that sound.'

Taking the wheel into my hands, I let off the brake and the tractor rolled forward. Quickly picking up speed, I turned the wheel so that I was traveling in the direction of the equipment 'shed.' It wasn't really a shed, we just called it that. Having only 3 sides that were made out of rotting wood and a leaky tin roof, it was far from 'shed material.' It did its job though, and that was all that I cared about.

Pulling up in front of the lean-to, I lowered my foot on the brake and the Ford came to a smooth stop. Not bothering to turn off the engine, I grabbed my gloves and jumped down and walked up to the piece of equipment I was looking for. It was right in the front all if the other machinery, which I was eternally thankful for. The last time that I had to get it out was last year, and it had been _ALL_ the way in the _VERY_ back.

Taking hold of the hitch, I drug the heavy piece of metal out to where I could hook it up to the tractor. With that done, I walked back to the Ford and grabbed the lever that controlled the trailer hitch. Pulling it towards me, the hitch rose up until it pressed against the spreader's hitch.

I stepped back in surprise the tractor _SHUDDERED_. Like, actually _TREMBLED_ as it touched the manure spreader. Almost like it was...shuddering in disgust. Well, couldn't say that I blamed it, but I'm pretty sure that most tractors didn't do that. Well, it had stopped now, so let's try this again.

I stepped back up to the lever and pulled it towards me again. Nothing. What?! Letting go, I tried it again. Still nothing. Oh come on, not now! What was with the equipment today?! First my tractor won't start, and now the new tractor won't hook up to the manure spreader.

"Uhm! What is _WRONG_ with you?! Why won't you _WORK_," I shouted at the tractor. I stepped back and kicked the rear wheel on the tractor.

Taking a few steps back a several deep breaths before I did something that I'd regret, I took a moment to chill.

*Mirage POV*

I couldn't believe how loud these small organics could be. I mean, how could something so small be so loud? At least now I could understand what they were saying, having hacked into the 'internet,' as the humans called it and downloaded the language english. Definitely not as advanced and complicated as the Cybertronian that I was used to. It did have a few twerks though, just enough to make one thing mean something completely different.

I was brought out of my musings as the humans' was brought to an end when the male said, "Fine, just get the Northern and Eastern fields done, and then come and grab some food. And I'm sure that you know where the spreader is and all of the other stuff is." Wait, what was a 'spreader'?

I figured that I'd find out soon enough, as the female that had towed me to this place on the 'trailer' was walking my way. She seemed slightly frustrated by her hormone levels and the expression on her face. Well, I would have been irritated also if someone had spoken to me like that.

The female climbed up my side and I couldn't help but mentally shudder at the feeling of her fleshy skin squishing against my paint. And to make things worse, her 'skin' leaked all kinds of hormones, chemicals, and this absolutely thing called sweat. Just thinking about it made him feel like he was about to 'lose his lunch,' as the humans would put it. Ew, and that's something _else_ repulsing about these little organics, they sometimes expel the contents of their stomach through the way that it came in, the mouth.

All of a sudden I was having regrets about coming to this back water planet after receiving Prime's message. How was I going to remain here when the main inhabitants of this planet disgusted me almost to the point of losing my energon? It was going to hard, I knew. But, I guess that I'll just have to get used to it.

Speaking of which, the human had managed to crank my engine and drive my 'mobile form,' as you might call it, so that I was now parked in front of a large creaky shed-like structure without rousing me from my thoughts. 'Wow, I must have been REALLY deep in thought to not have noticed her fleshy mitts on my paint,' I thought.

I noticed the human then jump off of my form and walk in the shed. She seemed interested in just one of the many pieces of machinery that were scattered around inside of it. Placing her gloved hands on the part that stuck out from it, she started tugging on it until she had managed to drag it so that it was right behind me.

'Now just what does she think she's going to do with that,' was my leery thought.

There seemed to be some kind of substance in part of the machinery, the part that looked like a huge tub that was made to hold something. But it wasn't just there, it was spread and in some places smeared all over the thing. Curiosity roused, I quickly ran my scanners over it as the human started to raise my trailer hitch. Just as my trailer ball was about to connect with the hitch on the machinery, the scans came back with the results.

'OH, PRIMUS NO! I AM _NOT_ TOUCHING THAT,' was my only thought as I immediately cut off the power to the trailer hitch. But, it seemed that my efforts were in vain as I cut the connection to late, a second after I had come into contact with _IT_. And by it, I mean the piece of machinery that was currently behind me. Because the substance that seemed to cover almost every inch of it, was _FECES_!

I physically shuddered at the contact, too repulsed and disgusted to even care that the human saw it. And saw it she did, because she immediately took a few steps back and away from my form. I still didn't care though, because I had actually TOUCHED that putrid substance! I now had something ELSE to add to my growing list of things that I was quickly coming to hate about this planet.

The human apparently wasn't deterred though, because she stepped right back up to the place that she had just vacated a few moments ago. She surely grasp the lever again and gave it a gentle pull. I was suddenly struck with the urge to offline the little slagger, as she soon became frustrated when I wouldn't move the hitch. She simply refused to give up and was now jerking the lever back and forth none to gently as she tried to get me to raise my trailer hitch.

It was all in vain though, because I'd be offlined before I even _THOUGHT_ about touching that disgusting thing again. Apparently the femme realized this, and suddenly did something that crossed the line.

She took her dirty little boot, and _KICKED_ my spotless black tire. I was just about to offline the fragging organic at that exact moment. It was truly to her benefit when she stepped away from me and out of my transforming range. I had been planning on transforming and crushing her mid-transformation, but now she was to far away.

She seemed to be taking the moment to relax and I thought that it was a _VERY_ good idea at the moment, considering what had just occurred and what had been about to happen. I settled down on my shocks when she turned away, trying to get some of the tension out of my frame.

So, what were we to do with our little predicament?

xXXx

So, got ourselves a little predicament here, don't we? I wonder how it's gonna turn out, 'cause I don't even know! Just kinda making this up as I go.

Anyway, what'd you guys think? Good, bad, in the middle? Well, I'm not a mind reader, so TELL ME!

And by the way, I apologize for the wait. With exams coming up next week and the week after, things have been kind of hectic. Hopefully after that though, I'll be able to update a little more consistently. So, until next time.


	4. Call Me Crazy

Yeah, so I've kinda been procrastinating with this one, as you can surely tell. I finally got it typed up though, so now let's get all of this disclaimer stuff out of the way.

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers and I don't make money from this.

Now, ON TO THE STORY!

xXXx

Ruth Anne POV

"_What_, do you want me wash the god damned thing, because apparently your just too high and mighty to pull a dirty manure spreader!"

The only response that I got from the tractor was a puff of black smoke from the smokestack.

"Or maybe, you're just too much of a sissy to handle it. And hear I thought that you were a big bad tractor that was going to somehow eat me."

At this, though, the engine suddenly switched on all by itself and gave a low noise that sounded suspiciously like a growl. The hairs on the back of my neck suddenly stood straight up as the noise rumbled through my body. It was at this moment that what I was actually doing hit me.

I was talking with a tractor. But not only was I taking with it, I was getting responses; I was actually holding a conversation with an inanimate object.

At some point during my stupor, the engine had shut off again and had left me standing in the silence of my insanity. But it was only silent on the outside, because on the inside, I was _SCREAMING_. And I mean the type of screaming that would probably shatter some glass, if not some eardrums first.

Finally the scream died down and left me trembling in its wake. I took in a shaking breath, while trying my best not to repeat the screaming episode, though this time out loud. I succeeded well enough; as in I didn't turn into a banshee.

I closed my eyes and concentrated on my breathing. And besides, if I closed my eyes, then the demon tractor, as it was now dubbed in my mind, would just disappear. Right? Well, it was a good thought anyway.

Too bad that when I opened my eyes I found that the demon tractor was sitting right where it had been a minute ago. Though now, instead of carrying an air of hate and malice, he seemed to flaunt one of superiority. Wait, did I just call it a he?! Great, one more thing to add to the growing list of reasons why I was crazy.

"And just what are you acting so high and mighty about, ? Because, last time I checked, tractors didn't have a lot to be that proud of," I drawled as I walked around the front of the demon tractor to get to the water hose and spigot that was next to the shed.

"And do you know why that is? It's because tractors are pretty much just mechanical mules. That's why," I said as I pulled the hose out to start washing the manure spreader.

A few seconds passed after I had said my part and the demon tractor seemed to be using it to think over what I'd just said. After giving it some thought, he apparently came a conclusion, though what I'm not so sure. I started to wonder if he heard me at all when the tractor suddenly let out a sound that sounded pretty close to a snort of derision.

I rolled my eyes as I let loose a spray of cold water from my hose onto the spreader. Manure slowly started to come off of the machine and flow to the ground where it started to absorb some of the water and turn to mush. Once the sides were clean I stepped up on the side of the bin and started to wash out the inside. After a few short minutes I was done and the tractor seemed to be appraising my work to see if he could touch it now that it was 'poop free.'

"Alright, is it to your liking _now_? Or would you like for me to-never mind. Just never mind," I said quickly, for I didn't need to be giving it any ideas that might keep me from getting my work done any longer.

Suddenly the implications of what I would have to do in a few seconds hit me. I was going to have to climb up and straddle the tractor that I was pretty sure just drove itself from the depths of a place that I can't mention. But that would explain the fiery-red paint job. Perfect camouflage.

Anyway, back to mounting the demon tractor... Well, that sounded raunchy.

I made a face as I turned to look around me, checking to see if anyone else was around that might be able to save me if the demon tractor decided to finally eat me. Nope. Not a single person around. Great, just great.

xXXx

Mirage (My OC) POV

"_What_, do you want me wash the god damned thing, because apparently your just too high and mighty to pull a dirty manure spreader!"

'_Yes_,' I thought as I unintentionally let out a puff of black smoke from my smokestack.

Apparently that wasn't enough of an answer, for the human girl only opened her mouth again and let out the words that were probably going to bring about her demise.

"Or maybe, you're just too much of a sissy to handle it. And hear I thought that you were a big bad tractor that was going to somehow eat me."

My processor froze in shock as her words and their meaning finally registered. She called me a sissy.

Rage filled me, and without thinking, I activated my engine and let out a low growl that shook my frame. I didn't even care if that proved to the girl that I wasn't a normal piece of machinery. She had insulted my 'male pride,' as these earthlings might call it. And she was going to pay for it.

Suddenly, I noticed that the little fleshy had a look of pure terror on her face. But that wasn't the only thing I saw, I saw the look of someone about to scream bloody murder if I so much as twitched. And the last thing that I needed was for the femme to alert the other humans in he vicinity that there was something unusual going on.

I gave a mental sigh as I deactivated my engine and waited for the little femme to calm down. Or faint, that'd be pretty good too. And she deserved it too, for calling me a sissy. My male ego swelled at the thought, trying to lick and nurse the wounds that shehad inflicted upon it.

Disappointment as the girl then closed her eyes for a few seconds before opening them again. It then became apparent to me that she wasn't a fast learner, as she opened her mouth and let more of her annoying words fill the air.

"And just what are you acting so high and mighty about, ? Because, last time I checked, tractors didn't have a lot to be that proud of," she said as she started to walk around my form to the side of the structure that she'd pulled the feces covered machine out of. Just the thought of the nasty thing had me stiffening in preparation for what she wasabout to do.

I relaxed slightly as I saw that she was only getting materials for washing the nasty hunk-of-junk, only to stiffen again as she said, "And do you know why that is? It's because tractors are pretty much just mechanical mules. That's why,"

'And just who are you to judge me, you fluid filled bag of bones? If anything, its the exact opposite, with me being the greater being and you a lowly insect,' flew through my processor as I let out a noise from my engine that sounded to me like a snort.

All I could do was sit there and wait for the human to finish as she cleaned the manure spreader, as I had looked on the 'internet,' as the humans called it, and found out that that's what it was called.

I didn't have to wait long, for as soon as the human was done, she alerted me by opening her big mouth and killed the silence once again.

"Alright, is it to your liking _now_? Or would you like for me to-never mind. Just never mind," spewed quickly from her as she seemed that change her mind about what she was going to say.

I turned my attention back to my sensors again to check on the whereabouts of the other humans and found that none of them were in the immediate vicinity. Good, no one to worry about if I did actually kill the human for the human for something she did of said.

After having sat there for a few astroseconds and not sensing any movement or hearing anything from the little femme, I diverted my attention once again to her.

To my bewilderment, she had a look of absolute repulsion on her fleshy features. Then just as quickly as it appeared, it was gone and she started to quickly turn her head and look in every direction around us. She apparently gave up on that and slowly turned her head to look back at me with a look of defeat.

What was _wrong_ with this little fleshling?!

xXXx

So, there it is. I hope you liked it, because I certainly kept you guys waiting for it long enough. Oh, and by the way, I'm sorry for that. And since my classes start tomorrow, it may be a while yet again for a new chapter. I'll try harder to get it done faster next time. And thanks for everyone's lovely reviews, that mean the world to me. :)


	5. What Now?

Sooooo, it's been a while. Not as long as last time though, so I'm doing slightly better.

Anyway, as you might have noticed, the scene with Ruth Anne and Mirage trying to work out the whole 'I'm not pulling that piece of scrap' was really starting to drag out, and its no fun for you to read that, and its no fun for me to type either. So, I have taken a new approach on this and I have and will start to try and pick up the pace of my writing. I somehow drag out everything that I type, so I hope that now things will start to pick up speed.

So, here's the disclaimer: I don't own Transformers (even though I wish I did) and I don't make money from this either (not that I would make much anyway).

xXXx

Ruth Anne POV

'I can't believe I'm doing this, I must be insane... Well, I was just having a conversation with a tractor, so yeah, I probably am insane at this point.'

"Hey! Would you watch where you're going?! I'm not exactly strapped in up here," I yelled at the demonic tractor as it bounced over a rut in the ground about the size of me. The wheels just kept on a turnin' though, not even the slightest change in our speed made at all.

I mentally growled as I was once again jounced and thrown about in the seat as the Demon tractor continued to tear down the small dirt road towards the main field. At this point I was starting to wonder if I wouldn't be a better driver than this thing. I mean, come on! At least I made an effort to avoid the major ruts and potholes in the road! Well, this was probably the tractor's revenge on me for almost getting poop on him earlier.

A small smile made it's way onto my face as I recalled the incident with trying to finally get the manure into the spreader.

_"Don't be such a baby, and besides, its not like I'm going to chuck this onto you anyway," I said as I continued to lift the heavy shovel full of poop up and then dump it into the bin atop the actual spreader, "Though if you keep this up, I might." The only response that I received from the demon tractor was the shuttering of its frame as it tried to inch away from the large pile of manure that I had parked it by._

_"Uh uh uh, don't even think about it. It took me long enough for me to finally get you to drive over here, so don't event think about driving away," I scolded him as I continued to load the spreader. "And besides, I'm just about done with this anyway." _

_The tractor seemed to droop on his shocks and relax at my mentioning of being almost done. I almost chuckled at the sight of the grumpy tractor being relaxed, because there was no way that he knew what was about to be asked from him. Just the thought of him getting the surprise of his life when the poop begins to fly from the spreader was enough to turn my frown upside down. A smile little devious smile adorned my face as I turned to look at the tractor as I set the shovel down on the ground next to the pile of manure. _

_The tractor then took one look at my face before he tensed up so tight that I could hear some of his inner workings and metal creek and groan. At the sight and sound of his apprehension my smile grew larger until my mouth could stretch no more. Oh, this was going to get interesting._

I was roughly brought back to the present as the tractor yet again drove right through a huge pothole that took up almost the entire right side of the dirt road that we currently on. My eyes soon sought out the steering wheel, which was turning itself as we continued to traverse the little strip of dirt and I sent a glare that was deadly enough to stop any man in his tracks, though sadly this was a Demon tractor that I was glaring at and no ordinary man.

My hope soared a little higher though as I noticed that a line of trees was quickly approaching and I realized that this little ride of terror was about to get a little more interesting. On the other side of the trees was the largest field that my family had, so it was where we were going to start fertilizing. The trees were upon us quickly and the tractor started to slow on its on accord and we continued down the path until we began to enter the small forest before we stopped completely. I raised an eyebrow at the steering wheel as the engine cut off, leaving us in an eerie silence that seemed far to quiet to be normal.

"Come on you lazy hunk of metal, just a little more and we'll get to the other side of the trees where the field is," I said as I tried to coach the tractor into moving. At my words the engine started to crank up and we yet again started to continue down the path, though now we had entered the tree line and were traveling in the eery darkness that was because the trees blocked out most of the sunlight. It wasn't but about a minute until we reached the clearing on the other side of the trees and made our way back into the sunlight. This time though, the sun seemed to drop behind a few clouds and the world darkened a bit as the wind started to pick up a miniscule amount.

The hair on the back of my neck suddenly stood straight up as I heard a strange whirling sound up over our heads and I turned my eyes skyward to look up at the belly of a huge helicopter. I couldn't help but think that it was weird that a helicopter was flying that low over the forest and for some reason it seemed to be headed right for us. I felt the tractor stiffen as the helicopter continued on its path straight towards us and just continued to lose altitude until it was barely skimming the tops of the trees before the world seemed to just explode before my eyes.

The world slowed down as a small flash signaled that a rocket had been launched from the hovering beast as I was suddenly airborne from the tractor seat. I watched in awed silence as the tractor that I had just been astride suddenly broke apart. My mind couldn't make sense of what was happening because the missile hadn't hit yet, so why was the tractor coming apart? It was just a second before the missile hit that the tractor stopped falling apart and started to rebuild itself. But this time, it wasn't a tractor.

It was a huge robot that had a flaming red paint job. After that, the world seemed to pick up speed again as the missile finally reached its intended destination. Or, what would have been its target if the red robot hadn't moved in time as it did. I stared in awe as the robot turned to face the oncoming helicopter, or at least what had been one. Not a second after the rocket impacted the ground the helicopter had dropped from the sky and done the same trick as the tractor had, though this time it didn't look quite as friendly with its black paint job and glowing red eyes.

At the sight of the monstrosity that had been the helicopter I was suddenly awash in fear and the feeling that I wasn't going to make it out of there alive. I was suddenly distracted before my fear as the ground jumped and shook as the hug red eyed robot landed and ran the few steps that were between him and the red robot. The titans then clashed in a hold that looked almost like a hug, though there was absolutely nothing nice or loving about the act.

I found myself frozen to spot that I was sprawled upon as the giant red eyed monster overpowered the smaller red eyed robot and managed to throw him onto his back and land on top of him. Their brawl had brought them closer to my position on the ground but I was helpless to do anything as the smaller blue eyed robot fought for his life as the former helicopter fought for dominance.

A scream ripped its way out of my throat as the wrestling giants suddenly switched positions with the red robot on top of the black one, but in their struggle they had rolled toward me and almost crushed me under their huge mechanical bodies. I barely managed to get to my numb legs and scramble out of the way only a second or two before the titans crushed the space that I had just occupied.

It was at that moment that everything seemed to slow down as the giant red eyed robot turned his head to glare right at me, and I knew that it saw me because I was only a few measly feet away from the battling duo. At the sight of me the robot narrowed it 'eyes' and seemed to growl and click something to the red robot before allowing a smirk to etch itself into his face plates. At the sounds of the clicking and growling the red robot seemed to be frozen in shock for a second and that was all that the larger robot needed to break free.

The black robot suddenly broke free from the red one's grasp and then did something that I would see in my nightmares. He transformed his right hand into a large gun of some type and placed it under the belly of the red robot. As my eyes widened the red robot managed to move slightly to the side so that the shot only grazed his side, but it still took a large chunk of the robots side with it.

I opened my mouth in a silent scream as the black robot threw the red one over my head as I ducked. My eyes couldn't help but follow the body as it rolled and bounced over the ground before it began to come to a stop on its back. I quickly turned my head back to the black giant as I heard some sort of whirling sound. The sight that greeted me when I finished turning my head was one that I would never forget; Blood thirsty red eyes that seemed to devour me with their hatred, and a black hand that was covered in a weird purple liquid that was reaching for me with cruel intentions.

Another scream forced its way out of my throat as my instincts won over my body and I suddenly found myself running for my life. It was no use though, for my short little human legs would never in a thousand years be able to match the long powerful mechanical ones the my pursuer had possession of.

All of the air left my lungs as I was suddenly grabbed from behind by cruel, cold, mechanical fingers that narrowed to end in claws that did nothing but add to the terror that I felt flowing through me. As my feet left the ground I was turned to look at the face that I was quickly learning to despise and hate. A cold smile that held no warmth or love greeted me as I was angled to gaze upon my captor. Normally I would have done something stupid like spit in his face or yell and scream at him but seeing as how I was being squeezed so tight that I couldn't breath it looked like I wouldn't be doing any of those things.

I did almost pee myself though when the huge behemoth opened his mouth and said, "Well well well, what have I here? It looks like I found a little Autobot pest and a tiny little Human insect."

His voice nearly shook me to the bone for it was loud and booming, enough so that I was pretty sure that someone in China was probably wondering why they were hearing a loud mechanical voice threaten someone. That someone being me, of course.

"Oh, I think I'm scaring it," the robot said with fake concern in its voice as it turned and started to walk towards where the red robot had landed. Anger suddenly started to build and grow in me as the black robot continued to taunt and make fun of me and my species. I reached my boiling point though when he started to make fun of the red robot, saying that he was a weak coward.

I opened my mouth to scream at him when I suddenly found myself being squeezed like I was a lemon or something. Now all that escaped me was a stream of air that seemed to take with it all of my strength and will to fight. My body was profusely protesting the abuse as my vision began to swim and started to become spotty and blurry. I numbly felt my head roll to the side as my hearing began to fade in and out.

I was suddenly made aware that I was about to die, as I made out a large talon being lifted up in front of me and starting to push my head back. All of the fight was drained from me as I felt something cold and wet being placed up to my throat. Pain then made itself known to me as I saw the talon glide from one side to the other as I felt a sting begin to grown at the base of my neck. The only thing that I knew after that was pain that seemed to never cease as I finally gave into the darkness that was pulling me under and away from the pain.

xXXx

Mirage POV

My vision was full of alerts and warnings as my form lied there on the ground in pain from the shot that had been inflicted upon me by the Decepticon. At the moment that's all that my world consisted of; pain and worry. Pain that had been inflicted upon me and worry for my own spark and the life of the human that was now left to the mercy of the Decepticon. Ha. That was a good one. The "mercy" of a Decepticon. There was no such thing, unless you counted being given a quick and painless death mercy. And most of the time the Decepticons want to make you suffer as much as possible before they finally offlined you.

My vents shuddered as I tried to intact a bit of the air around me to help cool down my systems but all that I managed to do was make pain erupt from my bent and broken vents. I felt a groan of agony erupt from my processor as I tried to move away from the approaching Decepticon that now held the human femme in his hand. I could barely make out her form in his huge hand, but there was no mistaking the ruby red that leaked from her frame only to mix with the bright purple energon that was my own.

I shuddered in disgust at the thought of having her fluids leaking out all over my form but if anything the Decepticon seemed to be enjoying her pain and the way that her "blood" leaked from her broken form and ran in small rivers down his hand only to drip down and land on the ground below. I could barely make out the look on her face, but what from what I could see I could tell that is was a look of pure torture and pain. Just seeing that look made my tank turn and feel queasy knowing that I wasn't strong enough to stop the Decepticon from capturing her.

My thoughts of despair were suddenly brought to an end as the sound of a loud explosion made its way to my processor. I weakly turned my helm towards the source of the sound and was relieved to see no other than Optimus Prime and Ratchet running towards my fallen form and the Decepticon. The Decepticon was then distracted from his fun as a large shot from Optimus's cannon impacted the Decepticon's chest.

A strangled yell left me as I saw that the impact of the shot had landed on the con's chest not very far from the small human. The impact from the blast sent energon and shrapnel flying at the unconscious form of the human as the Decepticon staggered back before he dropped the human harshly on the ground where she lied in a rapidly growing pool of her own blood.

The movement of the falling human finally caught the Prime's attention as he advanced upon the staggering form of the black painted Decepticon. "Get that Human out of here," he yelled to Ratchet.

The Medic quickly ran towards the fallen form of the small femme as he began to start a surface scan that would give him a tiny look at what was wrong with the unconscious human. He didn't like at all what he found and he quickly dove in the battle and retrieved the girl before either of the two fighting giants could cause her more harm. Scooping the girl into his hands, he quickly dogged the blows that were being sent his way as he ran towards the form of the fallen Autobot.

Setting the human down to quickly start clamping and welding lines shut, Ratchet failed to notice as some of the energon was absorbed into the girl's skin and wounds as she lay there unconscious.

It wasn't but a few minutes until the Decepticon lay in his own pool of shed energon and the Prime and Ratchet had called in reinforcements to help evacuate the fallen Autobot and the human girl.

xXXx

Ruth Anne POV, A Week Later

_A shiver ran through me as I stared out into the darkness that surrounded my form. There was no light at all in the place that I was currently in and it felt like it was only a few degrees above freezing. _

_I couldn't help but wonder where I was, because I couldn't recall at all how or when I had gotten there. Actually, the last thing that I remembered was getting mad at my toaster in the mourning for yet again burning my toast, but that didn't help explain at all how I had gotten to this strange place. _

_I suddenly felt the hair that wasn't already standing on end from the cold rise and stand at attention with all of the other hair follicles on my arms and the back of my neck. There had been no noise or sound that caused the bizarre reaction to occur on my body, but apparently one of my baser instincts was trying to tell me something._

_I decided that it would be wise to listen to my body as I drew in on myself and let myself sink down to the ground where I sat curled up in a ball. It wasn't long until I felt that someone was watching me. Raising my head, I looked in front of my small form and was greeted with the terrifying sight of huge red "eyes" watching me._

_I sucked in a huge breath as I prepared to scream for my life, because there was no way that the owner of those eyes had any god intentions for me. In fact, all that I could see in those deadly eyes was hatred and anger. _

_"What are you looking at, femme," growled out a low and rumbling voice that seemed to come from the direction of the eyes. I trembled in fear as a low chuckle left the being who's eyes were still glued to me._

_"Aw, what's the matter, insect. Scared? Well, you should be," was growled in my direction and before I could even move or scream a large mechanical hand that was equipped with huge sharp claws suddenly filled up my sight as the huge being reached for me. _

_This time though, I did scream as I felt absolute terror begin to flow through my veins. Right as the huge hand was within touching distance, I threw myself backwards to get away, but the feeling of being in free fall made me instantly regret the action._

_I started to scream again as my back impacted with the ground, but I never got the chance._

xXXx

I sat straight up in the medical bed that I was in and let loose a horse scream as I felt the talons of the red eyed beast dig into my skin. I turned my head to look at my arms where the stinging was worse and I was confused to see that instead of black talons piercing my flesh, there were several needles that lead to different tubes and devices throughout the room that I was currently in.

My brow crinkled in confusion as I glanced around the room, looking for those evil red eyes that seemed to haunt me even in my dreams. I sighed as I let myself fall back into the soft sheets on the bed and let myself take a breather as I gazed of the small room that I was currently in. It seemed to be some type of hospital room, for I was resting in a gurney that was made to double as a bed for those who couldn't be moved safely from the contraption. Hanging next to me on several metal poles were the bags of fluid that were currently keeping my body hydrated and medicated.

Besides the bed/gurney there really weren't a lot of furnishings, that is if you count a counter covered in medical supplies and a simple chair in the corner luxurious. At the moment the room was quiet besides the sound of the beeping from my heart monitor and I couldn't hear anything from the hall outside of the door to my room. That, coupled with the fact that there were no lights turned on in my line of sight and there was no light from under the door, led me to believe that it must be night time.

My eyes soon began to drift shut as my fading terror took with it all of my energy and will to fight the warmth of sleep. It wasn't but a few minutes later and I was fast asleep again, though this time no dreams hung around to haunt and torture my mind as I tried to rest my weary body.

xXXx

So, what do you think; good, bad, okay? I won't know unless you tell me, and I hope that you guys are happy with the length of the chapter, because I really tried to make this into something worth while for you fabulous people. I'm going to try and get the next chapter up sometime in the near future, though I promise nothing.

Well, until next time. And don't forget to leave those comments and suggestions of yours.


End file.
